


Make Myself Up

by sophinisba



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Nonmonogamous Relationship, Post-Quest, Roleplay, Size Kink, The Shire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-18
Updated: 2010-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merry's size doesn't mean the same thing to everybody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Myself Up

**Author's Note:**

> For the "body alteration/injury" square on my kink-bingo card.

When Merry was with Pippin size wasn't an issue. The proportions were the same (although not in relation to the furniture) and they made love more or less as they'd always done. Perhaps with a bit more patience, now that they'd survived what they had. Perhaps with a bit more care, knowing that Pippin's leg would ache if they put too much weight on it, and that Merry could no longer stand having anything pushed down his throat.

When Merry was with Estella he always tried to be especially gentle, not to overwhelm her with the difference. Estella, of course, was not an easily intimidated woman, or she wouldn't have got engaged to one of the two biggest and most famous of hobbits in the first place. Sometimes she'd laugh at him for his excessive caution – she said if she wanted to go to bed with someone ordinary she had plenty of other hobbits to choose from, there was no need for him to shrink – but she also liked climbing on top of him, deftly undoing the fancy belt buckle he'd brought back, spreading her skirts out around them to make herself larger. And he liked looking up at her as she sank down on him and took him in with her eyes and her cunny and her deep, satisfied laugh.

When Merry was with Frodo he knew that the extra inches mattered. It mattered that his body was different, and that made it interesting, like being another person. Or like letting out a part of himself that he kept down most of the time: the warrior who'd fought for Rohan, and not the one who'd been injured. After the first few times, Merry realized that they almost never spoke while it was happening, for he was not there as himself at all. And rather than dwell on that selfishly, rather than let it sting or ache, he decided to relish it, take on the role and do what Frodo needed.

He make himself tall when he kissed the top of Frodo's head. He'd push Frodo back until his knees knocked against the bed, then shove him down on his back. He'd make himself strong when wrapped his arms around Frodo's torso or when he wrapped his hands around Frodo's cock. He'd pound into him like he never dared to do with Pippin or Estella, and Frodo would push back, push and then give, and Merry would tell him, _good_, as if Merry were the one to decide. As if Frodo weren't in charge of it all.

They'd lie in bed and breathe, with Frodo's back pulled close against Merry's chest, sweaty and hot, and Frodo's head tucked under Merry's chin. And Merry would make himself calm and assured, as if it were his job to protect Frodo.

"There are men in Bree," Merry said softly, one night, "who could do this for you."

"Professionals," Frodo said, after a beat.

"They always used to try to scare us when we were young, remember? Saying a hobbit who went off to Bree on his own would end up a brothel slave likely as not."

Frodo chuckled. "That or locked up in jail."

He stretched and turned to lie on his back. Merry let him go but still lay on his side, resting his on his hand so he could look over at Frodo's smooth, smiling sad face.

"Pippin used to believe in all that business, you know," Merry said. "We really should have thought to tell him before we left the Shire that it was all a bit overdone."

"We did have other concerns at the time."

"True. But you know, the people who end up in Bree's jails are the ones who commit crimes, and the ones who end up in its brothels are there because they choose to be."

Frodo nodded.

"It's not that far a trip, and you've got the money. They might not be as…knowledgeable as I am, let's say, about your personal preferences, but I'm sure they've got considerable skills, and as for anatomy, I think they'd do a better job satisfying your needs."

"You satisfy me."

Merry just looked at him.

"I'm not going to go to a stranger," Frodo continued. "Think they won't go telling tales about the hobbit with nine fingers who begged them to fuck them harder? News from Bree travels all over, you know. It would get back here. It might even…"

"Fine, Frodo, I don't want to argue with you about it. If you've given it some thought and decided –"

"I have. Thank you for your concern."

Merry huffed out a laugh of surprise.

"Sorry," said Frodo. "I – If you want me to stop coming to you like this I will."

Merry leaned in to kiss him tenderly. The way they used to – no tough guy act here. "I don't want that. Why would I want that? Just don't treat me like the extra-large stud you've hired for the night and I'm sure we'll get along fine."

"Medium large," Frodo corrected, smirking.

Merry threw a pillow at him and swore, and Frodo fought him back, catching his arms and wrestling him until they'd rolled around on the bed a few times and Frodo was on top of him. And they hadn't looked at each other like this in a long, long time.

"Did you ever tell him it was what you wanted?" said Merry. "Did you ever ask?"

"He's been in love with her for seventy years, Merry. He would have given his kingdom for her. She gave up _immortality_ for him."

"That doesn't have to mean –"

"Yes it does. They're not like us, they don't just –"

"How do you know he wouldn't have?"

Frodo grunted in exasperation, got out of bed and started pulling on his shirt. "If he had it would have been a mistake," he said.

Merry didn't try to follow him, but he couldn't stop himself from asking, "Do you ever think about going back?"

Frodo finished dressing and stood in the doorway. "To Gondor?" he said. "Yes, every day. The only times I don't think about it are when I'm thinking about going West, and when I'm with you and you're pounding the thought out of me. I've thought about it, and it would be a mistake. It would be a disaster."

* * *

The next time she saw him, Estella said, "I could use a little more of this. Now _that's_ the hobbit who kicked those ruffians' arses."

Pippin said, "Ah, so you've been with Frodo. Right, I'm game, we can pretend you're Faramir if you want. Take me, you big man, take me hard."

Merry couldn't stay angry when he was with Pippin or Estella. But he couldn't stop worrying about Frodo until the day they finally kissed him goodbye.


End file.
